


Tales From the Hargreeves

by Ihasmagma



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is a good mom, Allison is from France, Anxiety, Ben is from the Phillipines, Cop friendly, Diego has no braincells, Diego is Cuban, Diego is trying to be Judy hopps, Drinking, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Five has PTSD, Five has genderalized anxiety disorder, Five is from Israel, Five is not CIS, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Tales of the city on netflix, Klaus is from Germany, Klaus is pan, Lila is from India, Luther friendly, Luther is a boxer, Luther is from Greenland, M/M, No Incest, No Sparrow Academy, OCs - Freeform, Other, Please protect these beans, RIP, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Slice of Life AU, Sober Klaus, Soft Five, Swearing, They get fleshed out don’t worry, Trauma, Vanya is from Russia, ben is dead here, except Klaus jokes, five is exploring who he is, go watch it, he has shocking results, mentions of being high, no beta we die like ben, the Handler is a creep, vanya has Social anxiety disorder, vanya is a disaster Gay, vanya is a lesbian, you don’t need to know it to enjoy this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: After Season two, the Hargreeves family prevented the end, now they can split.Luther’s a boxer.Diego is trying to become a cop, while balancing a relationship.Allison’s ex husband just died.Klaus is having quite the crush on a bartender, while he discovers more of his past.Five is now going to school, and finding out maybe his identity he thought he had wasn’t really him, but what people wanted him to be.Vanya is trying to cope with the loss of Harlan, her new girlfriend, her shitty work, and taking care of a traumatized thirteen year old.When they are all reunited after a year apart, by Patrick’s funeral, fights brew, words get thrown, and they can start healing.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I promise I’ll actually update this fic, I have tons of chapters already planned, and to start it, I am posting the first three as like a pilot, and if this does well, I’ll continue! Make sure to comment what you thought!

It was finally over, the end of the worlds, everything had finally calmed down in San Francisco.   
They were safe.  
And thus, all of them settled down, and began working on their lives.

Luther sighed, walking into his boxing rink he was working on. “Hey man, ya good?” His boss and coach, Mark, asked.  
Luther nodded, he wasn’t much of a talker, it wasn’t his style, as he went to get changed for the boxing fight.  
His room wasn’t anything special, it was a small room with a shower, and had a picture of the family hung up in it.  
He sighed, as Mark came inside.  
“Hey, some letter came for you, feel free to open, it’s probably taxes honestly, those goddamn politicians never stop with wanting money-“ Mark rambles, as he hands Luther the letter, and exiting the room.  
It was a small envelope with a red seal.  
“Dear Luther,  
Hey, it’s me, Allison, you’re invited to Patrick’s funeral, this weekend, please come... it’s in Bakers street, 33 ave, San Francisco.  
I really need you there,  
Sincerely,  
Allison Hargreeves”  
He frowns, as he read it. Patrick was dead? How? What would happen to Claire? He sighs, pocketing the thing.  
He had work to do, and then some packing.

Diego was getting ready for his day at the police academy.  
“You good?” Lila asked, ever since they got back from the sixties, she’s been trying to find herself besides the commission. And apparently she wanted to find herself with him.   
After Patch’s death, Diego realized how much he NEEDS to be a policeman, to save people...  
“Yeah, I’m just getting ready for a day of work, ya know?”  
She nods, flipping some toast, and smudging something odd on it, that looked a suspiciously lot like miso paste.  
“Wanna try? It’s caviar!” She asks.  
“I’d rather eat Mental asylum food,” he kissed her cheek, before walking out of his apartment, but not before checking his mailbox.  
In it was a white envelope.  
Allison’s ex’s funeral....  
Diego gasped, pocketing it, he better tell Lila.

Claire was playing with her dolls, when her mother came in, bags under her eyes, and hair messy.   
“Hey mommy! Have you seen daddy?”  
Allison sighed, and just silently hugged her daughter, “I love you,” she whispers, rubbing her back.  
“I love you too mommy! Want to play dolls with me?”  
“I can’t today, I need to get ready, my family is coming over this weekend...”  
“Ooh! Will uncle spaceboy and uncle Five come over?”  
A small smile creeped on Allison’s face. She’ll never understand how Five was so good with kids. Or at least with Claire.  
“Yeah, they will...” she says, before walking out of the room, to make herself some breakfast. 

Klaus walked into the bar, “One club soda please, I need to juice up before I go to my sisters funeral,” he states.  
The bartender, a young man with light brown hair and sharp aquamarine eyes frowned. “Your sister... died?”  
“No no! Her husband, well ex husband, and baby dada died!” Klaus says, as the bartender passes him the drink.  
“Thanks Devin!”   
Klaus dug into his purse to look for some change.  
“It’s on the house for you, Klaus,” Devin smiled at him, his dimples glistening in the orange light of the bar.  
“Thanks man, look I gotta get going, need to pack for another funeral! Maybe my actually dead brother will appear out the sky!” He grinned.  
“No drugs Klaus!”  
“Wouldn’t dream of it!”  
he ran out of the bar and into the city alley.

Five tapped his pencil against his temple. He already knew all of this, Why was he here?  
“When the sound waves hit the molecules in certain surfaces...” she was clearly waiting for an answer.  
His teacher was a pale woman on the older side.  
Five raises his hand, a smirk creeping on his face. “It reflects, creating a vibration in the sound waves, causing it to be louder, and fill more space,” he explains, some of the kids rolling their eyes.  
The lady didn’t seem impressed though, “good, Nicholas...” she glared, clearly sending him a message, ‘keep showing off like this, and I’ll have your head’  
She had those eyes that could kill, but she clearly had never killed in her life. He can usually tell killers from not.  
Just for that, he teleported a textbook to hit her head, causing the whole class to laugh.  
“Nicholas? Principals office. Now.”  
Five just got up, and walked out, the smirk persisting.

Vanya was already stressed out of her mind, this funeral only making it worse.  
“Hurry up Vanilla!” The boss shouted at her, not even getting her name right.  
“Right right right sorry sorry-“ she grabbed the dishes, washing them as fast as she can.   
As she walked away from the restaurant she works at, she gets a call from her girlfriend.   
“Hey Ellis, whats going on?” She asks, frowning. Please don’t be about the funeral, she didn’t even want to think about it, last funeral was enough shit for a lifetime.  
“Five ran away.”  
Vanya just sighed. After the split of the family once more, and the need of Harlan (she never knew she could miss someone so much it’s like she couldn’t breathe-) she became fives official guardian.  
“Of course he did... okay, I’ll look for him.”

Diego was driving home when he got a call from vanya telling him to keep an eye on their little brother, who ran away.  
“Son of a bitch, five, where did you go...” Diego tried the local coffee shop, or his favorite park, no avail.  
Where did that midget go?

Five took a deep breath before knocking.   
A woman opened, she had dark hair over her face, and looked like she was in her late forties.  
“Hello?” The woman asked.  
“Are you Amira Borodulin?” He asked.  
She nods.  
“And you?”  
“I’m your son.”


	2. We only see each other at funerals, damnit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Whoop!   
> Triggers: teen pregnancy

The woman was shocked.   
“You- you’re my son?” She says, she had a thick accent, that seemed to be somewhat russian.  
He nods. “30 years ago you gave away a boy to an eccentric billionaire, that boy is me...” he explains, teleporting in.  
“You... you really are him... but how are you so YOUNG...” she asks, as she closes the door.  
The house had lots of Ukrainian influence, antiques, and a Jewish Star of David over the fireplace.  
“Its a long story....” he gestured to the couch, asking her if he can sit. She nods.  
“I- I suppose I owe you an explanation don’t I...” Amira sighed.  
“When I had you, I had no plan for children, I was a fifteen year old! I gave you up, because I wanted you to have your best chance, away from the war torn Israel that I had you in.... I remember everyone was calling you Anbur... Hebrew for Light bringer.. heh,” she smiles a bit, “when you were first born, you teleported, that’s when I knew.... you were a miracle.” She explains.  
He itches his neck, of course this lady thinks he’s the son of god....  
“Everyone told me I had given birth to the savior of this world, and then this man came, he payed me so much for you, I couldn’t say no, I was a FIFTEEN YEAR OLD... I couldn’t take care of a child! I hope you can someday forgive me....” she hangs her head in shame, “I’m so sorry.... I never even asked you your name! Or if you want anything? Tea?” She asks.  
“You have coffee?” He looks at her hopefully. She nods, going to make it.  
“My names Five,” he responds, a feeling of anvils on his shoulders. It wasn’t like that sinking pit that often grows in his stomach that makes his breath rapid and heartbeat quicken, how did vanya call it? A panic attack?  
No, this wasn’t it. This was a feeling of... longing, and sympathy.  
“Five? Like the number? Who names a child a number?” She says, a disgusted tone.  
“A father that never gave a damn about his kids and used them as lab rats for his twisted experiments....” he sighs.  
“You.... you were abused I- I’m so sorry, my syn...” she then began crying, making five feel even more uncomfortable.  
“I just- I wish I could take it back, I’ve begged god everyday to give me back my boy, I don’t care how long it takes just give me back my boy... and you’re finally here...” she then hugs him, as he tries his very hardest not to flinch.  
“I’m so sorry....” she whispered.  
“Прости, прости....” she chanted.  
“It’s okay... I forgive you...” he says. But did he? Did he forgive this lady? She gave him up-  
What is he thinking? His family was waiting at home for him, not this lady, she wasn’t his family....  
“I need to get home,” he pushed her off, walking off, leaving the lady sobbing.  
As he walked down the street, fixing his jacket, he pulls out his phone and texted his family, ‘I’m safe.’

“Oh my god what if he’s dead- what if he was kidnapped, or worse!” Vanya rambled, as she sat there, curled up.  
“Vanya, breathe, he texted he’s safe, and it’s five, he can handle himself,” Diego drowned.  
“But what if he CANT!”   
Then, if on cue, Five walked in, as if nothing happened.  
“What the fuck dude!? You gave vanya a heart attack!” Diego snapped instantly.  
“Wow, couldn’t even wait till I, oh I don’t know, took off my goddamn shoes?” Five shot back.  
Vanya hugged him tightly. “Hey, Van, daily reminder I’m not your son, don’t act like I am-“ he pushes her off, hurting her emotionally.  
“What the hell were you even up to? You didn’t answer our texts!” Diego asked.  
“I met someone,” he states, no emotion in his voice.  
“Yes, but who?”   
“Non of your concern,”  
“Actually it is! I’m responsible for you Five! You- you scared me so much...” it was no secret after losing Harlan, Vanyas been more... emotional. More anxious. And now that Five thought about it, it was kind of a dick move, considering it.  
“You’re right, I apologize.” He flatly states.  
“Can you at least tell us where you went?” Diego frowns.  
“Fine, I met my birth mother.”  
The room fell silent, with the only noise being the crows flapping their wings outside Vanya and Five’s apartment window.  
“How was she?” Vanya asked slowly, as if handling a delicate China.  
He shrugs, “didn’t really impress me.”  
“I got a call from school, saying you assaulted a teacher...” vanya frowned.  
“I didn’t even do anything, she just hates me cause I’m smarter then her!”   
“Five! We’ve talked about this! You’re not fifty eight here... you’re a thirteen year old boy!”  
That was a stab to him, and he had very little knowledge why.  
He just walked out of the room.  
“Well that went well,” Diego sighed, earning a glare from his sister.

The funeral was taking place in Allison’s home. Since Patrick was an orphan, he didn’t really have any family, perhaps that’s why Allison was so attracted to him, who knows.  
As soon as Luther walked in, she hugged him. “I’ve missed you...” she whispers, rubbing her head against his chest. She had to fight every urge to let those tears out.  
“I know, I missed you too....”  
“Break it up, incest twins,” a British voice snarked. Allison pulled away from Luther to hug Diego. “Did she have to come...?” It was no secret Lila and Allison didn’t get along. Possibly since she almost killed the actress.  
“Yeah, All... I’m so sorry for your loss...” Diego replied.  
Then Klaus came, giving everyone hugs, vanya giving Allison the tightest one.  
“Uncle Five!” The little girl screamed, running up to five, who laughed awkwardly. “Is today a touch day?” One thing he loved about Claire is how understanding she was of his boundaries.   
He nodded, and she tackled him to the ground with a hug.  
“How’s Claire taking it?” Luther asked.  
“She’s... cried a lot, keeps asking where daddy is, it’s- it’s been rough on her, I thought seeing you all might help distract her...” Allison explained.

As they all reminisced on Patrick, it was time for the toughest part.  
The actual funeral.

They decided to plant a tree, burying him beside it.   
Everyone had an umbrella, despite it being a sunny day.  
“Patrick was a good man, and a good father, despite our disputes, I cherish every moment with him,” Allison spoke, her voice shaky.  
Claire was clinging onto Luther’s arm.

Dinner was even more awkward. “Five met his birth mom,” Diego said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.   
“He did?” Allison perked up.  
“Thanks diego, I totally wanted everyone to know that!” Five snapped.  
“What was she like! Ooh let me guess, a sassy black lady!” Klaus grinned.  
“I’m white, moron, and she was a sobbing mess from Israel, wasn’t impressed. Now let’s stop talking about this.” Five just picked at his food.  
“I’ve been sober for six months!” Klaus cheered, everyone clapping and smiling.  
“I’m almost there to being a cop!” Diego grinned too.  
“Hey uncle Five-o! Want to play dress up with me!” Claire asked, her eyes sparkling.  
“Sure,” Five just glared at Diego and Klaus, saying ‘Don’t you dare make fun of me or her’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment!


	3. Five is Not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Suicide, anxiety, self harm implications.

Claire’s room was nice, clean, and girly as hell. “Okay! Do you want to do makeup first? We can’t go to a tea party without makeup! Only if you want to..” she smiles.  
He sighs, how could he say no to someone who’s father just died? “Okay.”  
He got out some kits, praying to god he knew enough of makeup from Klaus that he’s not going to botch this up. He ended up doing both his own and Claire’s makeup. His was light and subtle.   
“Hey Uncle Five? Can I ask you something?” Claire asked, being polite as ever.  
“Sure,” he smiles.  
“Do you ever wish? Like what’s your wish in life!” She asks.  
He looks at her, with that kind of look that only someone whose lived it all can give, “I wish... I wish I could be someone else... someone completely different... or at least someone I know....”   
“I like you for you!” She grins.  
“I know, and I like you too...”  
“Want some more tea!” She asked, pouring herself some ice tea. She had a floofy purple dress, and Five was wearing a prince outfit.   
“Sure,” he smiles at her.

Klaus walks out to the balcony, to find Lila there, staring into the night.  
“Whatsya doing?” He asks, looking at the stars.  
“I’m thinking...” she responds.  
“Cool!”  
They just stood there for a bit.  
“I want to propose to your brother,” she blunts out.  
“Ooh! I want to help you pick out a dress! Pleaseeee?”  
“I don’t think I have a choice?”  
“Nope!” He grinned. He was quick to forgive, being one of the first people to welcome Lila into the family with open arms.  
“I miss her, mom I mean,” Lila says, quietly.  
“I wish I missed my dad...” he sighs.  
“Do you think- think you can summon her?” Lila looks at him, looking actually... vulnerable?  
“Uh... I can try!” He sighs, concentrating on the handler, come on... come on....  
The handler appeared, in a purely blue form, glitching a bit, like a hologram.  
“Hey mum....” Lila frowned.  
“Can you Hear me?” She asked again, before the handler completely disappeared, Klaus sighing, exaughsted.   
“Sorry... I couldn’t hold her for longer,” he gasped.  
“It’s okay, thanks for trying, Rat man,” she smiles, putting on her confident mask once more, before heading inside.  
Klaus took one final look at the stars, swearing he could see a picture of Ben made of stars.

“How’s your girlfriend and you?” Allison asks her sister, who was reading something, on her phone.  
“Good, she recently got a promotion!” Vanya smiled, proudly.  
“And Five hasn’t tried to kill her yet?” Allison sat beside her.  
“Of course he has, it’s five!”   
Allison pulled an arm around vanyas shoulders.  
“I miss him so much...” Vanya whispered.  
“I know... I know...”   
“Why did he- why- I finally understand what you meant when you said missing your child is like dying slowly.... except he wasn’t my son even...” vanya shuddered.  
“He basically was, and yeah... I’m sorry for saying that,” Allison frowns.  
“I’m worried about five... he’s getting in trouble in school for the stupidest reasons, and he’s just... I think he’s hiding something... from himself. I know that look better then anyone.” Vanya explains.  
“He’s had it worse then anyone of us, he still going to therapy?”  
“It’s five, he goes and he lies to her.”  
“Can I tell you something, Allison?” Vanya asks, looking Allison in the eyes.  
“Yeah?”  
“I think Five has anxiety, like me...”  
Allison’s eyes widen. “I don’t think he has social anxiety-“  
“No no, not that, there’s lots of anxiety disorders, mine just happens to be based on judgment and hatred and being alone, I... I think his is more GAD, based around everything....” she explains.  
“Has he always been like this?” Allison asks.   
“Ever since we were little, It was just never like this, I think he’s at war with himself, and I’m scared Ally... I can’t lose him, I know that fight, fighting who you are, the anxiety around you-“ she began crying.  
“What if he commits-“  
Allison freezes. “Why would you even think that...”  
“Because I’ve tried.”  
Allison just scratches the back of her neck. “You have?”  
Vanya nodded. “Many times, I know that look, I- I can’t get through to him what if he dies, Allison, what if he snaps and decides to end things now that the world is saved- I CANT LOSE HIM ToO!” Her voice cracks, as she began sobbing into her sister’s chest, Allison rubbing her back.  
Why can’t they all just be okay....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to comment!


End file.
